Sonic the Werehog
by NightfuryDragon
Summary: Sonic is going to high school but he hates school because it is boring and he wants to have fun, be carefree, and have no rules. However this school year is different. There are Students disappearing, Sonic somehow gets some friends, there's a new princip
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic**** The Werehog**

By Ginny Elizabeth Burns

I do not own Sonic or its characters. Note- Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Cream and her pet Cheese do not know each other in this story but get to in school, Eggman is still an evil villain, and Chris is grown up!

Summary- Sonic is going to high school but he hates school because it is boring and he wants to have fun, be carefree, and have no rules. However this school year is different. There are Students disappearing, Sonic somehow gets some friends, there's a new principle, and there is something going on with Sonic after he's bitten by a monster.

Sonic the werehog

Chapter 1

A blue hedgehog standing next to a large tree wearing a white tee shirt, tan cargo pants, white gloves, red and white shoes with a gold buckle on the sides, and had a golden earring on his right pointed ear, opened his eyes revealing an intense emerald green color with a wildness in them and he had spiked blue hair that flowed back. He glared down at a building that was to be his high school and scoffed. "It's going to be boring there like it was with all the other schools." he thought. "I'll probably get in trouble like always for making it fun for me for entertainment. My name isn't Sonic just because I like to run fast." he then turned and ran to his home in a speed of blue light and wasn't that surprised when he made it in time for lunch. His home was a very old farmhouse that was in need of a paintjob. Sonic opened the front door and walked over to the fireplace, grabbing some matches on the way to light the fire. He stoked the match and threw it onto the wood watching the wood slowly begin to burn. His eyes then wandered to an old picture that showed him as a child with his mother and father and slowly, he smiled. "I got to school only for you mom and dad." he said aloud. "I'll go and avenge your death's by catching the guy who killed you. I swear."

He then walked over to the table that was in the kitchen and looked at the cereal that he had. He chose his favorite, 'Sonic Boom' and poured it in a bowl then, when he got to the fridge, he grabbed the milk and poured it on and put it away. The cereal then started crackling and popping and Sonic grabbed a spoon and started to eat. After lunch Sonic went upstairs and into a room that had a bed, a closet, and a desk. He went over to the closet and opened the doors then knelt on the ground and removed a floorboard. Reaching in he grabbed a little safe and opened it. Inside were rolled up hundred dollar bills and he grabbed one. He then put the safe back into the floor and replaced the floorboard. Sonic then went downstairs and put more wood on the fire before going out the door. He then unrolled the roll of hundred dollar bills and counted that there were five hundred dollars in his hand. He put it in his pocket and ran towards the city. He arrived at a shopping mall called, 'The Cool Place' and went inside. He went over to teen boys clothes and picked out a few outfits that he decided would be for school. And by a few I mean that he used up three hundred of his dollars and carried nearly twenty large shopping bags with him to his home. Once home he went upstairs and put his new clothes into his closet then went downstairs and sat in front of the fireplace looking into the flames. He sat there until it was dark then he stretched and stood up. "Better get to bed since school starts tomorrow." he said. Then he went upstairs and climbed into his warm soft bed setting his battery alarm clock to six in the morning and went to sleep.

_Running the speed of sound_

_Quickest hedgehog around_

_Got yourself a situation_

_He'll be running to your location_

_With out any explanation_

_And with some relaxation_

_No break, no break got to go, go, g, g, go, go_

_Sonic he's on the run_

_Sonic he wants some fun_

_Sonic he's coming now so watch out for Sonic X!_

_Got to go fast!_

_Got to go fast!_

_Got to go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster_

_Sonic X!_

_Got to got fast!_

_Got to go fast!_

_Got to faster, faster, faster, faster, faster Sonic X!_

Sonic woke up groggily glaring at the alarm clock as he slowly got up. He then walked to the shower after turning his alarm off and after the shower he came back into his room and chose his outfit for school which was black cargo pants, a red top that said, 'Mess with me and I mess you up', his red tennis-shoes, his white gloves, and his golden earring. One he had everything on he grabbed his new blue white and black book-bag, stuffed it with his new school supplies, went downstairs, ate some breakfast, and headed off to school. He ran to it in no time at all and once there he read the school sign, 'Hero High School , Come In A Student Come Out A Hero!'

"Weird…" Sonic thought as he walked inside and went to the office. An elderly rabbit that was gray, had glasses, was sitting at a desk, and had a violet shirt on looked at Sonic with her dark brown eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"May I help you?" she asked him.

"Uh, yeah." Sonic said. "I need my schedule of my classes. I never got one in the mail."

"I need your name."

"My name's Sonic."

The Elderly rabbit looked him up and printed out a paper. "Here you go." she said handing him the paper.

"Thanks." Sonic then walked out of the office and looked at the schedule. "Okay first I have to go to gym." he looked on the back of the paper and saw a map. Sonic found the gym and walked down the hallway to the right. He noticed other kids walking around also trying to find their classes too but found the gym with no problem and went inside. He saw kids sitting on bleachers, others on the floor, and some walking around. He went to a corner of the gym near the doors and sat down with his book bag still on his back. He heard the class bell ring and saw the teacher walking into the gym. The teacher was a German Shepard that was white, he had a black gym jacket and pants on, he had white shoes on, a whistle around his neck, he had light blue eyes, and had a fluffy tail was behind him. "Good morning class!" he yelled when he reached the center of the gym. All the kids stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "My name is Mr. Shepard and I am your gym teacher. Now gather around in a circle and we'll all introduce ourselves."

All the kids did what they were told and stood in a circle. Well almost all. There were sixteen students in the class only fifteen were in the circle. Sonic still sat in his corner not willing to be around other kids. He observed each and every one of the kids as they gave their names. "My name is Jet Hawk." said a green hawk that had black feather ends, sunglasses on his head, a white shirt on, black cargo pants on, white gloves on, red tennis-shoes on, and had grass green eyes.

"My name is Vector Croc." said a dark and light green crocodile that had stereo headphones over his ears, a thick gold chain around his neck, a black shirt on that said 'I rule, You drool', brown cargo pants on, white gloves on, white shoes on, and his eyes were golden yellow.

"My name is Wave Swallow." said a pink swallow that had a white headband over her hair, sunglasses on top of the headband, a magenta jacket on over a white shirt, magenta pants on with white flames at the bottom of the pant legs, white gloves on, red shoes on, and she had blue eyes.

"My name is Rouge Bat." said a white bat that had a black shirt on with a ping short sleeve jacket over it, black skinny jeans on, boots that were knee high and were white with pink lining the top and bottom of the boots, gloves that were elbow high and were white with pink at the top, she had blue eye shadow on, and her eyes were a light violet gray.

"My name is Storm Albatross." said an albatross that was gray and white, had sunglasses on his head, he had a black shirt on, blue cargo pants on, a silver plated chain on, white shoes on, and his eyes were black with red pupils.

"My name is Charmy Bee." said a bee that had black and yellow antennas, a helmet on that was black with red outlining, an orange jacket with black short sleeves on over a yellow shirt, black shorts on, white gloves on, orange and white shoes on, and his eyes were brown.

"My name is Cream Bunny." said a bunny that was cream and white, had long floppy ears, had an orange shirt on, had blue jeans on, white gloves on, her shoes were red, and her eyes were chocolate brown.

"My name is Miles Prower but I like being called Tails." said and orange and white fox that had a black tee shirt on, black cargo pants on, white gloves on, his shoes were red, he had two tails swaying behind him that were orange with white tips, and his eyes were crystal blue.

"My name is Amy Rose." said a pink hedgehog that had a red shirt on, white jeans on, white gloves on, her shoes were red, she had a red headband on, and her eyes were emerald green.

"My name is Knuckles Echidna." said an echidna that was red, had his hair down, had a white shirt on, red cargo pants on, his shoes were red white and gray, and his eyes were light magenta.

"My name is Tikal Echidna." said another echidna that was light orange, had her hair down, had a white shirt on, brown jeans on, white gloves on, red shoes on, and her eyes were ocean blue.

"My name is Shadow Hedgehog." said a black hedgehog that had red highlighted hair that was flowed back, a white shirt on, black cargo pants on, white gloves on, black and white shoes on, he ad red lines over his eyes, and his eyes were red.

"My name is Silver Hedgehog." said a hedgehog that was silver and white, his hair was spiked up in the front and down in the back, had a blue shirt on, blue cargo pants on, white gloves on that had a gold circle design in the palm, his boots were white, blue, and aqua and you could see the tips of them from underneath the pant legs, and his eyes were golden yellow.

"My name is Blaize Cat." said a light purple cat that had her hair in a ponytail, a white shirt on, blue jeans on, white gloves on, red and white shoes on, a purple diamond shaped jewel in the middle of her forehead, and her eyes were golden yellow.

"My name is Big Cat." said a dark and light blue cat that had a big body, a white shirt on, red shorts on, white gloves on, red and white shoes on, and had yellow eyes.

Mr. Shepard counted the students and finally noticed that someone was missing from the group. He looked around and spotted Sonic in his corner. "Come on over here," said Mr. Shepard. "You need to get to know everyone in your class."

Sonic noticed the kids staring at him so he got up, put his book bag down, and went over to them. He felt uncomfortable with them all looking at him so he said his name, "Sonic Hedgehog."

"Thank you for participating."

"Humph." Sonic looked at the ground bored.

"Well now that we all know each other, we can tell each other about what we like to do. Jet lets start with you. What do you like to do?"

"I like to ride my hover board." Jet said.

"Interesting. Vector?"

"Listen to music and rap." Vector said.

"Wave?"

"Go surfing." Wave said.

"Rouge?"

"Shop." Rouge said.

"Storm?"

"Fly in storms." Storm said.

"Charmy?"

"Play video games." Charmy said.

"Cream?"

"Play with my pet named Cheese." Cream said.

"Tails?"

"I like to invent." Tails said.

"Amy?"

"I like to hammer things together." Amy said.

"Knuckles?"

"I like to box." Knuckles said.

"Tikal?"

"I like to act." Tikal said.

"Shadow?"

"I like to win." Shadow said.

"Silver?"

"I like to travel." Silver said.

"Blaize?"

"I like hanging out with friends." Blaize said.

"Big?"

"I like playing with Froggy." Big said.

"And you Sonic?"

"Running."

"Okay now as you know, this is gym class and in gym class we do things that get us fit. Does anyone have idea's for a fitness game?"

"Basketball?" Cream said.

"That's one."

"Soccer?" Shadow said.

"Baseball?" Knuckles said.

"Track?" Big said.

"Surfing?" Wave said.

"Skateboarding?" Jet said.

"Walking?" Blaize said.

"Yes, yes they are all good fitness activities." Mr. Shepard said smiling. "What about your family and friends? Do you all play with them?"

Almost all the class said yes except Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic. They all kept quiet and looked at the ground or the wall.

'This is stupid.' Sonic thought.

"Sonic," Mr. Shepard said. "You're quiet, tell us about your family."

Sonic looked at the teacher and said, "I can't right now."

"Alright, what about you Knuckles?"

"It's none of your business." he scoffed.

"Okay…What about you Shadow?"

"I live alone." he said.

Just then the bell rang and everyone started to leave. Sonic went over to his book bag and put it on then walked out of the gym while pulling out his schedule. 'Great,' he thought glumly. 'Social studies is next and it's my worst subject.' he walked up the stairs that led to the second floor. Once he was on the floor he was looking for room 246 following the room numbers and soon came to the room.

Inside he was surprised that all the kids that were in gym class were in the room but didn't show his reaction and went to an empty desk in the back and sat down after taking his book bag off. He then heard a girl whisper, "Sonic is so cute isn't he?"

Sonic looked over towards the voice and noticed Amy, who was two seats over, looking away quickly. But before he could think anything, a brown rabbit came into the room that had on a suit that was black, black dress shoes on, glasses on, white gloves on, and light brown eyes. "Hello class," he said in a deep voice. "My name is Mr. Rabbit and I am here to teach you about our history." he turned to the chalkboard and wrote, 'Rules. One: No yelling out. Two: Raise hand. Three: Keep hands, feet, and tails to yourself. Four: No swearing. Five: No destroying school property. Six: Follow directions.' he put down the chalk and turned towards the class. "I do not tolerate these things in class do you all understand?" he ordered. "If you do any of these things I will not hesitate to put you in detention or even suspend you for a day."

Sonic scoffed quietly and thought, 'Another reason I hate social studies is because the teacher is always mean.' Sonic then looked at Amy when he felt her eyes on him and noticed that she looked away quickly again and a blush on her cheeks. 'Girls, I'll never understand them.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic**** The Werehog**

By Ginny Elizabeth Burns

I do not own Sonic or its characters. Note- Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Cream and her pet Cheese do not know each other in this story but get to in school, Eggman is still an evil villain, and Chris is grown up!

Chapter 2

Sonic nearly yelled in joy when the bell rang for third period and when he got into the hallway, he looked at his schedule and thought, 'Science. It is fascinating as anything else in this school.' he noticed the room number and walked to a room that had the number 224 on the door. He went inside and noticed a desk in the back that was near a snake so he went and sat back there. Soon the classroom had all the students in it and again he noticed that they were all in his other classes. "Great did the school set me up with the lunatics in all my classes?' he thought sarcastically. Cream then entered and noticed all seats were taken except the one next to Sonic.

The desks were long and black and there was room for two people to sit at each table and since every seat was full Cream had no other choice but to sit next to Sonic. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Cream asked and Sonic shook his head.

The teacher waited for the room to quiet down before standing up and clearing her throat. She was a green gecko that had a black shirt and skirt on, white gloves on, black dress shoes on, and her eyes were dark green. "Hello class," she said. "My name is Mrs. Gecko and I am your biology teacher. She picked up some papers on her desk and started to pass them out. "This paper needs to be filled out and signed by you and your parents then turned in by Thursday at the latest. Do you all understand?"

"Yes Mrs. Gecko." the class all responded.

"Good. Now today we're going to learn some things about the person sitting next to you so that when we do a class project you know who you work with." Mrs. Gecko picked up another stack of papers and passed them out. When Sonic got his he groaned quietly. "Okay you can start now."

Sonic wrote down Creams name as the person he was interviewing and turned towards her. "Okay do you want to start?" he asked.

Cream smiled and said, "Sure. Your name is Sonic right?"

"Yeah."

Cream looked at her paper and started to ask questions. "Um, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Running mostly."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Blue and green."

"What is your favorite animal?"

"Hedgehog."

"Do you have any pets?"

"No."

"Who do you live with?"

"I live by myself."

"Do you play any instruments?"

"Use to play guitar."

"How many friends do you have?"

"None."

"Do you play sports?"

"Some."

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Don't have one."

"What's your favorite television show?"

"Don't have one for that either."

"What's your favorite music."

"Rock."

"Where is your favorite place to be?"

"In high places."

"What is your favorite store?"

"The Cool Place."

"Where would you like to go in the world?"

"Nowhere special."

"What would you like to do when you get older?"

"Be the fastest runner in the world."

"Okay it's your turn to ask me the questions."

"Okay, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Play with my pet named Cheese."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Orange."

"What is your favorite animal?"

"Bunnies."

"Do you have any pets?"

"Yes."

"Who do you live with?"

"My mother."

"Do you play any instruments?"

"Violin."

"How many friends do you have?"

"Two."

"Do you play sports?"

"Softball."

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Anything that's not scary."

"What's your favorite television show?"

"Animal Planet."

"What's your favorite music."

"Classical."

"Where is your favorite place to be?"

"My house."

"What is your favorite store?"

"Burley's."

"Where would you like to go in the world?"

"To Nevada."

"What would you like to do when you get older?"

"A veterinarian."

"Well that's done." Sonic sighed.

Cream raised her hand. "Yes?" Mrs. Gecko asked.

"Um, what do we do with these when we're done?" Cream asked.

"I'll collect them at the end." Mrs. Gecko gave the class ten more minutes to work on the paper then said, "Alright class the rest of the time is yours."

Sonic looked at the clock and sighed, 'Almost lunch time.' he pulled out his schedule and looked at it and was relieved when he saw that lunch was next. The bell then rang and he walked out of the class and to the cafeteria. He got there with no trouble and went to grab a table for himself. He found one in the middle of the cafeteria and sat down.

"Um excuse me," a voice said nervously beside him and when Sonic looked he saw that it was the kid named Tails.

"Yeah?" Sonic said closing his eyes.

"Can I sit here with you? Everywhere else is full."

"Go ahead I don't mind."

"Thanks. So your name is Sonic right?"

"Yeah."

"Did you know that there is a television show named Sonic and he looks exactly like you?"

"Yeah. I watched it when I was little."

"Hey me too!"

Sonic looked over at Tails. "You look like the kid that's in it also."

"Oh, yeah that's why I nicknamed myself that. I look like him and I love science."

"I love to run that's why I was named Sonic."

"That's cool."

"I guess so."

Over lunch they talked and talked about stuff and for the first time, Sonic felt that he had made a friend. "Hey," Tails said. "Let me see your schedule."

Sonic let him and Tails laughed a bit. "What is it?" Sonic asked.

"We have every class together."

"Well at least I have a smart friend to look to if I need help with my homework."

"Yeah that is a good thing. Otherwise you'll fail the ninth grade."

"True."

The bell then rang and Tails sighed, "Well shall we go to language arts?"

"Sure."

The language arts room was on the third floor in room 342 and it was hard to get to. Twice, Tails and Sonic got lost in the schools third floor hallway but when they finally made it, the late bell rang seconds upon sitting in their seat. They went to the table in the back and sat down as the teacher stood in front of the class. The teacher was a black squirrel and was dressed in a purple dress, had white gloves on, her hair was down in a braid, on her feet were black high heels, and she had brown eyes. "Good afternoon children." she said. "My name is Miss Black and I will be teaching you all English." she looked around and saw Sonic looking out the window leaning on his hand. "You there young man in the back," she said gaining Sonic's attention.

"Yeah?" Sonic said glaring at Miss Black.

"You look bored. Why is that?"

"Because I choose to be bored."

"Do you think that English will help you not be bored?"

"Why should it? I've already read all the books in the library so I don't think reading them over again is going to sustain my boredom."

"We shall see young man. What is your name?" she asked.

"Dash." Sonic lied while smirking.

"Your real name?"

"It's something that is ending with the word 'boom' and also the name of an ice cream place." Sonic hinted.

"If you won't tell me your name I'll look it up later."

"Go ahead."

"Humph!" Miss Black then turned and wrote on the board, 'Homework is to write a whole page of yourself. Due in three days.' she then sat down at her desk and got on her computer.

"Sonic," Tails whispered. "You could of gotten in real trouble by doing that."

"So what?" Sonic said. "I've been in trouble a lot worse than this."

"I'm just saying that you'd better be careful of your words. It could get ya into a lot of trouble next time."

"Yeah, yeah."

They were both quiet until the bell rang and then they went towards their next class. 'Art is next.' Sonic sighed. 'The one thing that I am not very good at.'

The art class was on the second floor so Tails and Sonic both walked down the stairs and headed to the art classroom. They had no trouble finding it because the door was decorated and there was words on the door that said, 'Welcome to art class!' They went into the classroom and sat at one of the long tables in the back. While Sonic and tails talked the room filled up and Amy came up to them. "Um, excuse me," she said to Sonic and Tails.

Sonic looked at her and said, "Yeah?"

Amy blushed and said, "Can I sit at your table with my friend Cream?"

"Go ahead." Tails said smiling.

Sonic glared at his friend but sighed, "Yeah."

"Thank you so much you guys!" she then got Cream and sat down at the table.

Tails looked at Sonic and asked in a whisper, "What's the matter with them sitting here?"

"Can't you tell that Amy just wants to get my attention?" Sonic whispered back.

"Yeah well isn't that a good thing? You aren't being ignored if you get to be friends with her and Cream."

"I like being ignored!"

"Sonic," Tails sighed. "Once you see what it is like to have some friends you will change your mind about being ignored. Trust me."

Sonic slammed his head onto the table in annoyance and groaned. 'How do I get myself stuck in these kinds of situations?' Sonic thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic**** The Werehog**

By Ginny Elizabeth Burns

I do not own Sonic or its characters. Note- Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Cream and her pet Cheese do not know each other in this story but get to in school, Eggman is still an evil villain, and Chris is grown up!

Chapter 3

Art class went by smoothly for Sonic because all he had to do is decorate his name on a huge manila folder. The teacher was a blond ferret that had her hair in a ponytail, a pink shirt on, black pants on, red shoes on, white gloves on, and her eyes were ocean blue. She was nice enough for Sonic but a little too nice for Tails. When the bell rang and Tails and Sonic were in the hall, Tails asked, "Hey Sonic did you feel like there was something awkward about that art teacher?"

"No, why?" Sonic replied.

"There was just something off about her but I can't explain it."

"Don't worry little buddy," Sonic assured. "It might just be because we're in a class we both have no talent in."

"Maybe but keep your eyes out for trouble. I bet it'll happen soon."

"Okay if you insist."

Tails looked at his schedule and whispered, "Yes! Math is next!"

Sonic looked over at Tails and said, "You're only excited about it because you're the best at it."

"Yeah and it lets me show my brains to the teacher leaving him or her stunned for the rest of the period trying to figure out how I did the math in only my head."

"Lucky. I can only figure it out on a calculator or on a Google site on a computer."

"I studied the books while I was little."

"Why?"

"I wanted to be like the real Tails on Sonic."

"Alright." Sonic and Tails arrived at the math class and sat down it two seats in the very back.

The teacher was at the desk in front of the class writing a paper of some kind. He was a yellow crow with a brown suit on, black dress shoes on, white gloves on, and he had brown eyes. One all the class was in the room, he got up and said, "Good afternoon class. My name is Mr. Raven and I am your math teacher for this year. Today we will get our text books and you will show me what you know of math already."

Sonic groaned and put his head on the desk as Mr. Raven passed out text books. Suddenly, a book slammed onto his desk making Sonic shoot his head up and say, "What the?"

"There will be no sleeping in my classroom Mr. Hedgehog." Mr. Raven said giving Sonic a glare.

"I wasn't sleeping," Sonic said. "I was thinking."

"Keep your head up."

"Not if I need to think."

Mr. Raven grew angry but didn't say another word to Sonic. Instead, he gave Tails his math book and went to the front of the class.

"Wow. Your getting a lot of negative attention from the teachers Sonic." Tails whispered.

"What can I say?" Sonic whispered back. "I'm a born trouble maker."

"You like getting in trouble?"

"Not really but it's fun to aggravate the teachers."

"Well I guess that is pretty funny to see."

"Thought you'd agree sooner or later."

Mr. Raven then cleared his throat and said, "In these math books on pages 1-20 are problems from the years before so do what you can remember and turn it in by Wednesday. You can start on it right now though." then Mr. Raven sat at his desk and sat down as the kids started working. Sonic looked at the pages he was supposed to do and was totally clueless on what to do.

"Man! Maybe I do need to pay a little bit of attention in class.' Sonic thought. 'Maybe even take some notes to look off of before taking tests or homework. I am doomed this year.'

"Sonic," Tails whispered. "What's wrong?"

"I have no idea what to do in this kind of math." Sonic whispered putting his head in his hand.

"Let me help you."

And for the rest of the class they worked on the problems together. When the bell rang, Sonic and Tails went to their last class which was study skills. They found the classroom on the first floor in room 143 and sat at the desks in the back. The teacher was standing in front on the desks waiting for all the kids to arrive and when they did they all slumped down in their seats exhausted. The teacher was a green mouse that had dreadlocks, a brown top on, a brown skirt on, white gloves on, brown sandals on, and her eyes were pure black. "Good afternoon students," she said. "My name is Mrs. Mouse and I am your study skills teacher. Study skills is for doing work and to relax from a hard day. So since this is your first day here and this is the last class of the day, I am the one to give you your locker numbers." she walked around and handed slips of paper to the class with numbers on it.

Sonic looked at his slip of paper and said, "Great, an unlucky locker number. Again."

"Why is it unlucky?" Tails asked.

"Because it's the same locker number that I had for the last eight years. Number 119."

"I have 120. Do you want to trade?"

"Nah, I'll deal with it for another year."

"Alright if you're sure…"

"Don't worry. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"A lot if you're not careful."

"Alright," Sonic sighed. "I'll be careful."

The rest of the class time was spent talking and joking about little things. When the bell rang they walked out of the school together and said their goodbye's before going home unknown that they were being watched and those eyes followed Sonic as he raced home and slowly followed after for they had a secret, a dark, dark secret that was to be revealed when they died and the life drains out of them.

Sonic reached his home in record time for a snack so he went inside his house and got a little ice cream from the fridge. He then went upstairs and got out a laptop from a panel hidden in the wall. 'I am lucky enough to not get this house investigated for it hasn't been in suspicion of cops yet.' Sonic got on the computer and stayed on till sunset but then, there was a knock at the front door and Sonic ran to the panel, hid his computer, put his ice cream bowl on the desk, and ran downstairs to the door. 'I wonder who is knocking on my door.' Sonic thought suspiciously as he looked through the door window. Through the glass he saw no one but when he opened the door, a figure jumped on him snarling.

"Sonic Hedgehog," it said. "I need to talk to you."

Sonic looked the figure in the eyes and noticed that they were in desperation. "What do you want?" he asked defiantly.

"I am in need of a new linage to carry my curse on and you are my victim for this choice."

"I will not heed to your orders you monster!"

"Indeed I am a monster but I know who your friend is and if you don't heed me I will kill your friend." at this statement Sonic scowled. "Listen, if you accept I will leave and forever be gone but if you don't I will do what I must to get control. I use to be an art teacher and you know who I speak of. In the daytime I was as normal as anyone but when the moon shines I turn into a monster. I want to end this life and YOU WILL HELP ME DO IT!" the figure then bit into Sonic's right arm leaving him screaming in pain. After a minute, the figure slowly disappeared into thin air saying, "I thank you for cooperating so well with me Sonic."

Sonic kept screaming as he felt something flow into his blood painfully and slowly. "YOU MONSTER!" Sonic screamed into the air. "I NEVER SAID I WOULD AGREE TO THIS DEAL OF YOURS! ARGHHH!

The screaming lasted all night and only when day broke was when it finally stopped. Sonic laid on the floor unable to move from the exhaustion that flowed over his body that instant but had to fight it away as he started to get ready for school. He changed his clothes and brushed his teeth then went to the school but he walked and arrived at the school 30 minutes late. He went to the office and got a late pass then headed for gym and once there he walked over to the corner and slumped down.

Tails saw Sonic arrive in the gym and ran over to him as he slumped down into a ball. "Hey Sonic you alright there?" Tails asked but Sonic didn't reply and Tails laid his hand onto Sonic's back only to lift it off again once he felt how hot Sonic was. "Mr. Shepard!" he called. "Something is wrong with Sonic!"

Mr. Shepard ran over and looked at Sonic and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know, he just arrived like this and he feels as hot as heck."

Mr. Shepard felt Sonic's forehead and pulled it away quickly. "I'll call the nurse," he stood up. "Tails you are to stay with Sonic until he feels better."

"Yeah, I'll do that," Tails said. Mr. Shepard ran to the phone across the gymnasium and dialed the nurse. Tails looked at Sonic and whispered, "What happened to you Sonic?"

A few minutes later the nurse came and picked up Sonic. She was a yellow crane with a white nurses outfit on, white shoes on, white gloves on, and her eyes were a deep sea green. Sonic was rushed to the nurses office with Tails following close behind and once he was there the nurse put him on a bed and took his temperature. After she took it she went to the phone and dialed an ambulance to take him to the hospital. Tails waited with Sonic and when the ambulance arrived Tails rode in it with Sonic. At the hospital Sonic was rushed into the emergency room and Tails was worried. After the hospital got Sonic situated Tails got a good look at Sonic. He had an IV in his arm, an oxygen mask to help him breath on, a hospital gown on, and ice packs on his body.

"Man Sonic," Tails whispered. "Whatever virus you have it's dangerous if it could do this to you in only one day."

Suddenly a voice asked, "How he doing Tails?"

Tails looked up and saw Amy standing at Sonic's hospital room doorway with Cream. "Oh, hey Amy and Cream," Tails said standing up. "Sonic's alright and he'll make it but he'll have to stay for a few days."

"Oh," Cream sympathized. "Poor Sonic,"

"Poor Sonic!" Amy said. "Poor me not being able to see him again until Thursday or Friday!"

"Uh Amy," Tails said. "Do you like Sonic?"

"What's it to you?"

"Oh nothing except that you don't really know him and you'll grow to eventually not like him for he is kind of self-minded."

"Oh I don't care about that! I'll train him to care about other people."

"Whatever you say Amy," Tails said with a sweat drop on his brow. "He just needs plenty of rest."

A couple days later, Sonic was sitting up in the hospital bed with all his normal clothes on. He was going home today but he hasn't talked since he woke up. Not even to Tails and he thought that was very unusual for Sonic.

Flashback:

Sonic groaned a few hours after Amy and Cream left and looked over at Tails who was in the chair next to the bed reading a book about airships. 'He stayed with me?" Sonic thought confusingly. 'Why? He'll just hate me for me letting someone attack me like they did. Especially after I promised that I would be careful.'

Tails looked over at Sonic and smiled saying, "Hey I see that you're awake! You gave all the school quite a scare when you showed your fever in school. It was 103.8 degree's Fahrenheit and that was high for someone like you."

Sonic stared at him for a bit then looked away with no emotion playing on his face but his eyes were filled with a lot of confusion.

"Hey, you alright Sonic?"

Sonic nodded not ready to speak as of yet to anyone. 'If I speak I'll probably just blurt out everything that had happened that night.' Sonic thought. 'I'll just have to try to not speak as best I can then. Practice speaking at home without messing up. Maybe I'll tell Tails later but right now I'll keep it to myself.'

"Why won't you speak?"

Sonic glared at Tails and turned away.

End Flashback

"Sonic, the doctor says you can go now."


End file.
